Resplendence
by Pastel-Memories
Summary: Happiness...What exactly is Happiness? A sweet lie? A sick joke? Or is it just an emotion that some people just can't seem to find? Does it really exist...? A calm, happy soul had been taken from it's body to protect those who believe and those who even don't. To help those who need to smile and those who even smile at the smallest snowflake. Jack/OC
1. Prologue

_Happiness...  
What is happiness exactly? Is it an emotion? A trick? A sick joke? A sweet lie? Or is it a key? A key to a peaceful life?_

I am Happiness. I am everything that makes you smile. I am in little things and big things too. I am more than just an 'emotion' and I can _change anything__.  
~~~~__  
_  
_Screeeeeeech! _What was that...? Why do I feel so... _"Estale! Oh my god, Can you hear me?! Lift that off of her!" _Huh...? What's happening? _Gasp! "Oh god No...No!" _What...? What's wrong?

Finally, My eyes opened and the noises became more clear.

I woke up to my friends gathered around me, One crying, One staring at me in shock, One covering her mouth...and One in the street with wide eyes.

What the **hell **is going on?

_Pain. _I felt a sudden sting echo throughout my being followed by intense pain. I couldn't help but scream from it.

My friends all jumped and one took my hand and I felt something there...When I looked down...A pole that used to be used to hold a park tree up...was through my abdomen.

"_Why...Why did you save me from that car! Why did you smile at me...like it was okay..When you know it wasn't! Why...Why do you always want us to be happy! We can't be happy if you're gone! So WAKE UP!" _

Why are you yelling at me?..Please don't yell.. No matter how much I wanted to force the words from my mouth, they just wouldn't come up. I felt an awful feeling and blood began to drip from the corner of mouth.

And suddenly...No more pain. I feel light...and for some reason..these beautiful glowing bright round things are floating all around me...and the crying of my friends fade...

_**Welp! That was kinda like a prologue xD Please review and all that good stuff! If you like where it is going, of course!  
**_


	2. The Lights

_Joy...  
_That was the first word I heard the moon tell me but of course he continued.

_Joy...This is not only what you bring but what you are...You are Joy...Joy is your name..._

~~~~~  
"Joy...Joy...JOY!" I felt my body suddenly jump as I launched up from the ground. I was breathing hard but at the same time I felt at peace.

I was on a planet it seemed, one filled with those lights in which seemed so familiar, but whatever.

I decided to explore the place, walking around and lightly touching the mysterious lights all around me. I'd cup them in my hand and they'd stay there and even glow brighter.

I giggled and started touching every single one, smiling and laughing to myself as they began to glow brighter.

It felt like I was doing a good deed, Ya know, the feeling you get when you help someone who really needs it and they smile at you like you're a hero? That feeling.

When I ran further, there was a big and beautiful mirror. It was random and I looked at myself, I was..an Angel. Literally. I wore a beautiful pure white dress with a bow tied in the back and my hair was long and pure blonde and my eyes were a vibrant honey brown.

I looked longer because I knew I wasn't human...I had big white wings on my back. I stared at my reflection a little longer and slowly reached out my hand to see if that was really me.

My hand lightly touched the mirror and suddenly it took me and I was falling. Not to mention It was extremely cold. "U-Uwaaaaa!"

I hit the ground with a thump and rubbed my head. "Ugh..." I complained to myself.

"Huh?" A heard a male voice and the snow was softly crunching toward me. _Oh no..._

_Should I run? Or maybe..um..fly? Uwa..Where am I ev-!_

I looked up and saw that same male I heard before. His deep ice like eyes looking into mine and he seemed just as confused as I was, except he was probably confused on why I was there.

"...U-Uh..."

"Hey." He said simply and I felt my heart start racing and my eyes widen as I stared at him.

Was he human..? He had white hair and these...amazing blue eyes...but I don't think humans have white hair.

"H-Hello..." I said nervously, cursing at myself for sounding so scared.  
He blinked and looked at me longer. "Wait...You can...see me..?" He asked.

What kinda question was that? Of course I could, Can't everyone else?

"Um...Y-Yes?" I said shivering from the snow I was sitting on. I was also wondering if he saw me as inhuman. I had no right to tag him as inhuman because of his hair when I have _wings._

His smile brightened. "But you're like...19! You..You believe in me..! You..." He stopped. "You aren't human."

I blinked and sat up, looking at him for a moment. He looked back and smirked, standing up and leaning against a stick in which I didn't notice till then.

"Jack Frost." He said suddenly chuckling at my lost expression.

"Joy." I responded rather softly. I gave him a smile and stood up, shivering once again as I held out my hand to him.

"Joy? Um...It's a pleasure to meet you too?" Jack was defiantly confused by my name and shook my hand gently. Noting that his hand was freezing cold, I just giggled and shook my head.

"No, Joy is my name. I-I think..." I looked down in thought, my bare feet in the snow just like his and my eyes focusing on them.

"Oh, Well...I'm the spirit of winter.." He said kinda awkwardly. That's when it hit me. He was _the Jack Frost_. I don't exactly know how it came to me when nothing else would but I knew who he was.

I knew...that he was someone special, that I would get to know him...

And the Guardians...In whom I suddenly understood.

But why do I suddenly know these Guardians..

What are you telling me, Moon? What _am _I?

"Jack Frost...Jack Frost.." I repeated, my eyes exploring the snow beneath my feet as I think. I could feel my eyebrows tighten as I think harder.

Then...When I look up I see, not only a confused Jack, but a little light floating gently by him. I reach out and try to grab it only resulting to Jack blinking as I fell into the snow next to him.

He started laughing and stepped back then smirked at me. "Really, What are you?" Jack added a chuckle but smiled at me.

I sat up and looked at him with a pout. "What was that?" I said rather firmly to him.

Jack was actually taken back. "What was what? I didn't know you were going to launch at m-!"

"N-Not that..." I blushed but shook off the embarrassment. "I-I mean that light...I've been seeing them all this time...Ever since I entered that world..or something.." I looked back up at him and saw a bit of anger and shock.

"No.." He whispered and then looked at the moon.

"Huh..?" I said softly, stepping towards the winter spirit.

"...You are a spirit now. You must be...An Angel or something but whatever it is, You're here for a reason, and It was his choice." Jack pointed to the sky and I thought he was going crazy but I looked up at the bright moon and I believed him.

Why? I don't know. Something just whispered to me that he wasn't lying.

"...What..I'm..dead?" I stepped back in disbelief trying to put my finger on everything. The lights, The world, The Mirror, My previous life...and Jack.

Why me? I don't even know what I did to become this way. Am I here for a good cause? Or...What?

~~~~  
**There ya go~ I decided to update it for anyone who was interested in it, I'll keep going and If you like please Review and all that good stuff! This OC is in process meaning her personality develops as the story goes on! **


End file.
